charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Charm Farm News
This page will give you the latest news from the Charm Farm Developers and Community Manager. Any upcoming changes to the game, quest updates or scheduled maintenance details will be posted here when they come available to us. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 8/21/2017 - 1:20PM EDT » » Bumper Crop Timed Quest « « |-|Bumper Crop Tips= Prepare for a new adventure, dear Enchanters! There has been a good apple harvest this year in our Magic Forest! Grandpa Smith has prepared some interesting tasks, while Shmoos are ready to share some useful tips with you. Let’s pick some ripe fruit, shall we? 1.Our Magic Forest is almost ready for a new “Bumper Crop” adventure! All players level 18 and above can join the quest! The Adventure starts August 22nd • 5 am EDT (11 am CEST) and finishes September 5th • 5 pm EDT (10 pm CEST). 2. The main quest line “Bumper Crop“ consists of 11 tasks. 3. There are three additional timed quests that are available for all players level 35 and above. Each additional quest consists of three tasks. For finishing these quests you will get special event coins - “Summer Coins”. * “Fast as Possible” starts August 24th • 9 am EDT (3 pm CEST) and ends August 27th • 9 am EDT (3 pm CEST). * “Urgent Order” starts August 27th • 9 am EDT (3 pm CEST) and ends August 31st • 9 am EDT (3 pm CEST). * “In Record Time” starts August 31st • 9 am EDT (3 pm CEST) and ends September 4th • 9 am EDT (3 pm CEST). 4. Place Grandpa Smith on your land and receive 3 “Miraculous Apple Trees” as a gift! 5. Every Grandpa Smith upgrade enables a new task from the “Important Errands” line. There will be 5 tasks, each task has a time frame of two days. Be sure to finish all “Important Errands” before September 5th! 6. You will receive “Miraculous Apple Trees” as a reward for each finished “Important Errands” task. 7. Harvesting a "Miraculous Apple Tree" will give you another Miraculous Apple Tree each time and can randomly drop a Ripe, Sour or Caramel Apple 8. You can also find “Ripe Apples” by clearing your land. Trees, rocks, weeds, seasonal berries, everything will do the trick! The chances to find them is very high! 9. Every time you collect income from “Shops” and “Weird Shops” you will find a “Caramel Apple”. 10. Create 3 “Fruitful Spell” scrolls in a Wonder Workshop and use them wherever you want to get a “Sour Apple”. 11. To craft 3 “Fruitful Spell” scrolls you will need 2 Saw, 50 Mana and 4 “Ripe Apples”. 12. Using 4 “Ripe Apples”, 2 “Sour Apples” and 2 “Caramel Apples” you can make 3 “Summer Coins”. 13. You can trade these coins in for beautiful, useful items at the store. 14. The most valuable item that can be bought with “Summer Coins” is the “Dawn Key”. They allow you to open new land. You will need 720 Dawn Keys to open a new sector. “Dawn Keys” are sold in packs of 12 in the shop. 15. Do not worry if you are not able to get enough “Dawn Keys” to open the new territory. You will still be able to collect the missing amount of keys in one of the upcoming events. 16. This is the same land expansion from Summer Dream Quest. If you have already opened that land expansion you can spend your Summer Coins on more keys for the next land expansion that will also require them, or on the many adorable decorations that will be available in the store. 17. You can buy a wise Shaman's Fennec Fox in the Shop. Fennec Fox can be fed with Seeds on your land and when visiting your neighbors. 18. You can buy decorations and buildings for “Summer Coins” till September 12th. 19. Full Quest Details & Tips can be found on this page tomorrow: Bumper Crop Timed Quest |-|Deutsche Tipps= Vorbereitung für ein neues Abenteuer, liebe Zauberer! Es gab eine gute Apfelernte dieses Jahr in unserem Zauberwald! Opa Boskop hat einige interessante Aufgaben vorbereitet, während die Schmus bereit sind, einige nützliche Tipps mit euch zu teilen. Lasst uns reife Früchte holen, sollen wir? 1. Unser Zauberwald ist fast bereit für ein neues Abenteuer Rekordernte! Alle Spieler ab Level 18 können an der Quest teilnehmen. Das Abenteuer beginnt am 22. August um 11 Uhr und endet am 5. September um 23 Uhr. 2. Die Hauptquest – Linie 'Rekordernte' besteht aus 11 Aufgaben. 3. Es gibt drei zusätzliche Zeitquest, die für alle Spieler ab Level 35 verfügbar sind. Jede zusätzliche Quest besteht aus drei Aufgaben. Für Beendigung dieser Quests bekommt ihr spezielle Eventmünzen Sommermünzen. * Möglichs schnell beginnt am 24. August um 15 Uhr und endet am 27. August um 15 Uhr * Dringender Auftrag beginnt am 27. August um 15 Uhr und endet am 31. August um 15 Uhr * In Rekordzeit beginnt am 31. August und endet am 4. September um 15 Uhr 4. Setzt Opa Boskop auf euer Land und erhaltet drei Wunderbare Apfelbäume als Geschenk! 5. Jedes Upgrade von Opa Boskop ermöglicht eine neue Aufgabe aus der Quest Linie Wichtige Aufträge. Es gibt 5 Aufgaben – jede Aufgabe hat einen Zeitrahmen von zwei Tagen. Stellt sicher, alle Wichtigen Aufträge vor dem 5. September zu beenden! 6. Ihr erhaltet Wunderbarer Apfelbaum als Belohnung für jede fertige Aufgabe Wichtige Aufträge. 7. Beim Ernten eines Wunderbarer Apfelbaum erhaltet ihr einen neuen Wunderbaren Apfelbaum und zufällig einen reifen Apfel, sauren Apfel oder einen Karamell-Apfel. 8. Ihr könnt auch Reifer Apfel beim Aufräumen eures Landes finden. Bäume, Steine, Unkraut, Saisonbeeren – alles funktioniert. Die Chance ihn zu finden ist sehr hoch! 9. Karamell-Apfel findet ihr jedes Mal, wenn ihr eure Läden und seltsame Läden absammelt. 10. Erstellt 3 Fruchtbarer Zauber in der Wunderwerkstatt her und verwendet ihn wo ihr möchtet, um einen Saurer Apfel zu bekommen. 11. Um 3 Fruchtbarer Zauber herzustellen, benötigt ihr 2 Sägen, 50 Mana und 4 Reifer Apfel. 12. Mit 4 Reifer Apfel, 2 Saurer Apfel und 2 Karamell-Apfel könnt ihr Sommermünzen herstellen. 13. Im Laden bekommt ihr für die Münzen, schöne und nützliche Items. 14. Das wertvollste Item, das man mit den Sommermünzen kaufen kann, ist der Dämmerungsschlüssel. Damit könnt ihr ein neues Stück Land eröffnen. Ihr benötigt 720 Dämmerungsschlüssel um es zu eröffnen. Dämmerungsschlüssel können im 12er Pack im Laden gekauft werden. 15. Macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn ihr nicht genug Dämmerungsschlüssel sammeln könnt, um das neue Land zu eröffnen. Die fehlenden Schlüssel können auch noch in kommenden Events gesammelt werden. 16. Dies ist die gleiche Landerweiterung wie von der Sommertraum Quest. Wenn ihr bereits die Landerweiterung erworben habt, könnt ihr mehr Schlüssel für die nächste Landerweiterung erwerben, wo sie auch benötigt werden, oder ihr kauft euch die bezaubernde Dekoration, die im Laden erhältlich sein wird. 17. Ihr könnt einen Schamanen-Wüstenfuchs kaufen. Er kann mit Samen auf eurem Land gefüttert werden und beim Nachbarbesuch. 18. Ihr könnt bis zum 12. September Dekorationen und Gebäude mit Sommermünzen kaufen. |-|Astuces en français= Astuces pour l'aventure "Grosse Récolte" Préparez-vous à une nouvelle aventure, cher Enchanteurs! Il y a eu une bonne récolte de pommes cette année dans notre Forêt magique! Papy Smith a préparé des tâches intéressantes, tandis que les Shmoos sont prêts à vous proposer des conseils utiles. Vous prendrez bien un fruit mûr, n'est-ce pas? 1.La Forêt magique est presque prête pour une nouvelle aventure "Grosse Récolte"! Tous les joueurs de niveau 18 et plus peuvent se joindre à cette quête! L'aventure débute le 22 août à 11 h 00 du matin et finit le 5 septembre à 22h00. 2. La ligne de quête principale "Grosse Récolte" se compose de 11 parties. 3. Il y a trois quêtes chronométrées supplémentaires disponibles pour tous les joueurs de niveau 35 et plus . Chaque quête supplémentaire se compose de trois tâches. En finissant ces quêtes, vous obtiendrez des pièces spéciales – les "Pièces estivales". * "Vite, vite" commence le 24 août • 15h00 et se termine le 27 août à 15h00. * "Commande urgente" commence le 27 août à 15h00 et se termine le 31 août à 15h00. * "Un temps record" commence le 31 août à 15h00 et se termine le 4 septembre à 15h00. 4. Placez Papy Smith sur votre terrain et recevez 3 "Pommiers miraculeux" comme cadeau! 5. A chaque mise à niveau de Papy Smith se déclenche une nouvelle partie de la Quête "Courses Urgentes ». Il y aura 5 parties, chaque partie a un délai de deux jours. Assurez-vous de terminer toutes les "Courses Urgentes" avant le 5 septembre! 6. Vous recevrez des "Pommiers miraculeux" en récompense pour chaque partie terminée de "Courses Urgentes". 7. La récolte d'un «pommier miraculeux» vous donnera à chaque fois un autre Pommier miraculeux et aléatoirement une pomme mûre, une pomme acide ou une pomme caramélisée 8. Vous pouvez également trouver «Pommes mûres» en nettoyant votre terrain. Arbres, roches, mauvaises herbes, baies saisonnières, tout fera l'affaire! Les chances de les trouver sont très élevées! 9. Chaque fois que vous collecterez les revenus des "boutiques et" et "des boutiques bizarres", vous trouverez une «pomme caramélisée». 10. Créez 3 rouleaux "sort fruité » dans l'atelier des merveilles et utilisez-les partout où vous voulez pour obtenir une "pomme acide". 11. Pour fabriquer 3 rouleaux "sort fruité", vous aurez besoin de 2 scies, 50 mana et 4 "pommes mûres". 12. Avec 4 "pommes mûres", 2 "pommes acides" et 2 "pommes caramélisées", vous pouvez créer 3 "pièces estivales". 13. Vous pouvez échanger ces pièces estivales contre de beaux objets au magasin. 14. L'élément le plus précieux qui peut être acheté avec les "pièces estivales" est la "Clé de l'Aube". Elles vous permettent d'ouvrir de nouveaux terrains. Vous aurez besoin de 720 Clés de l'Aube pour ouvrir un nouveau terrain. 15. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne pouvez pas avoir suffisamment de "Clés de l'Aube" pour ouvrir le nouveau terrain. Vous pourrez toujours collecter la quantité manquante de clés dans l'un des prochains événements à venir. 16. C'est la même parcelle de terrain que dans la quête « Rêve estival ». Si vous avez déjà ouvert cette expansion de terrain, vous pourrez utiliser vos pièces estivales afin d'obtenir plus de clés pour la prochaine extension de terrain qui les exigera également ou vous faire plaisir avec les nombreuses décorations adorables qui seront disponibles dans le magasin. 17. Vous pouvez acheter un Fennec de Shaman dans la boutique. Le Fennec de Shaman peut-être nourri avec des graines sur votre terrain et en visitant vos voisins. 18. Vous pouvez acheter des décorations et des bâtiments avec les "Monnaies estivales" jusqu'au 12 septembre. |-|Dicas em Português= |-|Consejos en Español= |-|Nederlandse Tips= |-|Русские подсказки= Дорогие Чародеи! В нашем Волшебном Лесу - небывалый урожай яблок! Дед Антонов уже приготовил для Вас интересные задания, а Шму спешат поделиться подсказками к новому приключению, чтобы помочь Вам собрать самые спелые плоды! 1. Приключение “Небывалый урожай” доступно всем игрокам, начиная с 18 уровня. Приключение начнется 22 августа в 12.00 по Мск и продлится до 5 сентября 23:59 Мск. 2. Основная линейка состоит из 11 заданий и носит название “Небывалый урожай”. 3. Временные линейки “Как можно быстрее”, “Срочный заказ” и “В рекордные сроки” доступны всем игрокам, начиная с 35 уровня и состоят из 3 заданий каждая. 4. В награду за выполнение этих временных заданий Вы получите “Летние монеты” - особую валюту этого приключения. 5. “Как можно быстрее” начнется в 16.00 Мск 24 августа и завершиться в 16.00 Мск 27 августа. 6. “Срочный заказ” станет доступен 27 августа в 16.00 Мск, его необходимо выполнить до 16.00 Мск 31 августа. 7. “В рекордные сроки” - задание, доступное с 16.00 Мск 31 августа до 16.00 Мск 4 сентября. 8. Усадите Деда Антонова на своей полянке и получите в подарок 3 “Чудо-яблони”! 9. С каждым следующим уровнем Деда Антонова Вам будут открываться задания “Важные поручения”. Всего их пять, каждое рассчитано на 2 дня. Успей выполнить “Важные поручения” Деда Антонова до 5 сентября! 10. Выполняйте задания от Деда Антонова, чтобы получить больше “Чудо-яблонь”. 11. Выращивайте “Чудо-яблони” чтобы собирать с них урожай Кислых, Карамельных и Спелых яблок (как повезет!), а также получайте каждый раз взамен молодую “Чудо-яблоню”! 12. Вы также можете найти “Спелые яблоки”, прибираясь у себя на полянке. Камни, кусты, сорняки, деревья и даже сезонные ягоды, все-все убирайте, не жалейте! 13. Каждый раз, собирая доход с Лавки или Странного магазинчика, Вам будет выпадать “Карамельное яблоко”. 14. Создайте “Плодоносное заклинание” в Чудесной мастерской и воспользуйтесь им, чтобы получить “Кислое яблоко”! 15. Чтобы создать 3 “Плодоносных заклинания” Вам понадобятся 2 Пилы, 50 Маны и 4 “Спелых яблока” 16. Из 4 “Спелых яблок”, 2 “Кислых яблок” и 2 “Карамельных яблок” Вы можете создать сразу 3 “Летние монеты”. 17. Обменивайте “Летние монеты” на полезные и красивые вещи в магазине. 18. Самый ценный товар, который можно приобрести за “Летние монеты” - это “Рассветный ключ”. Накопленные за время путешествия ключи позволят открыть новую территорию. Для этого Вам понадобится 720 “Рассветных ключей”. В магазине они продаются наборами по 12 штук за 80 “Летних монет”. 19. Тем, кому не удастся накопить достаточное количество ключей, предоставится возможность собрать недостающую часть “Рассветных ключей” в одном из следующих приключений. 20. Это приключение дает возможность открыть сектор, который можно было купить ранее за “Рассветные ключи”, выполняя задания “Сон в летнюю ночь”. 21. “Фенек шамана” можно приобрести в магазине. Фенек питается “Семечками” - как у Вас на полянке, так и в гостях у соседей! 22. Товары за “Летние монеты” будут доступны в магазине до 12 сентября 12.00 Мск. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 8/19/2017 - 12:20PM EDT I have some very exciting news! • The next Timed Quest will likely start one day this coming week • We are told it will be a "Summery and Delicious" theme • This quest will have an alternate currency we can use to purchase many beautiful decorations from the store... including.... Keys! • So, if you did not get enough Dawn Keys to open the last expansion released during the "Summer Dream" quest. You will have an opportunity to do so during this new event! • As soon as we have more information about tips, a release date or anything new to share, we will let you know! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 8/9/2017 - 10:00AM EDT: This update is for PLINGA players *Plinga is on maintenance at the moment and shouldn't last very long *The Amanita adventure for Plinga will begin tomorrow after 9 am EDT. *The Amanita Quest on Plinga should be exactly the same as on Facebook, you can find details on the quest here >> Amanita Timed Quest ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 8/4/2017 - 1:00PM EDT: This update is for PLINGA players For any Charm Farm Players that play on Plinga Plinga will have the adventure later on after some technical renovations that will allow for more advanced events to be added. The old version does not provide sufficient requirements for the new adventure to start. Don't worry, you will get Amanita before long. Once I have more information I will pass it along to you. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 7/31/2017 - 1:00PM EDT: NOTE: This update is for Charm Farm on Facebook Only Dear friends! Tomorrow “Enchanters” are celebrating their birthday! We hope you will enjoy a little festive adventure that starts August 2nd after 5am EDT (11 am CEST). You should be level 10 and above to take part in the quests. End date is August 6th 5pm EDT (10 pm CEST). We have also prepared a little gift for you! Little Shmoos are happy to share their joy with you! Invite your friends to join the birthday adventure! |-|Русские подсказки= Дорогие Чародеи! Наш Волшебный Лес готов принять новую очаровательную гостью. Только вот беда, кажется она совсем позабыла кто она! Вместе с подсказками, которые подготовили для Вас трудяги Шму, Вы несомненно сможете помочь ей вернуть память. 1. Приключение “Аманита” доступен всем игрокам, начиная с 18 уровня. Приключение начнется 4 августа в 12.00 по Мск. 2. Основная линейка состоит из 11 заданий и носит название “Аманита”. 3. Вас также ждет три временных квеста! "Что едят мухоморы? 1/3" станет доступен после прохождения "Аманита 6/11". "Что едят мухоморы? 2/3" выдаётся после прохождения "Что едят мухоморы? 1/3" и "Аманита 9/11". "Что едят мухоморы? 3/3" выдаётся после прохождения "Что едят мухоморы? 2/3" и "Аманита 11/11". 4. "Аманита 1/11" и "Аманита 2/11" рассчитаны на неделю. Остальные квесты линейки не ограничены по времени. 5. “Что едят мухоморы? 1/3” необходимо выполнить за 2 дня, “Что едят мухоморы? 2/3” - 2 дня, а “Что едят мухоморы? 3/3” рассчитано на 3 дня. 6. За выполнение заданий из линейки “Что едят мухоморы?” Вы будете получать щедрую награду! 7. После прохождения квеста "Аманита 11/11" будет доступен квест "Чудесное превращение". На его выполнение отводится 8 дней. 8. Растение “Пятнистые грибы” Вы можете найти при сборе дохода со своих Руин, Таинственных Руин и Цветочных Руин, а также при использовании “Чар смышлености” на постройки или Шму! 9. Урожай “Пятнистых грибов” - “Пятнистая гроздь”. 10. “Чары смышлености” - особые заклинания, которые Вы можете создать в Чудесной Мастерской. Для создания 3 свитков “Чар смышлености” Вам потребуется 100 Маны, 1 Семя и 2 Гвоздя. 11. “Древесную смолу” можно обнаружить, убираясь на своей полянке начиная с "Аманита 4/11". Смело убирайте кусты, сорняки, деревья, камни, лужи пр. 12. “Грибные крапинки” создаются в Чудесной мастерской. Они понадобятся Вам, чтобы улучшить Аманиту. Для создания “Грибных крапинок” необходимо 10 Пятнистых гроздей, 6 Древесной смолы и 2 Волшебной пыли. 13. Начиная с "Аманита 9/11" при сборе дохода со своих Хижин и Уютных хижин, Вам будут выпадать Радужные осколки. Дополнительное количество Радужных осколков Вы можете получить, завершая задания линейки “Что едят мухоморы?” 14. Еще один источник получения Радужных осколков - сама Аманита (3 уровня и выше). После завершения приключения Аманита больше не будет давать Вам радужные осколки. 15. Для прохождения заданий "Аманита 10/11" и "Аманита 11/11" Вам потребуется передать Фее Кае некоторое количество Радужных призм. Для улучшения Аманиты они Вам не понадобится! Создать Вы их по-прежнему можете в Чудесной Мастерской. 16. За выполнение финального задания “Чудесное превращение” каждый сможет получить “Мягкую подушку” - редкий “загон” фиолетового цвета для любого из волшебных существ, кроме драконов. 17. Для завершения задания “Чудесное превращение” Вам необходимо улучшить красавицу Аманиту до 5 уровня! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 7/27/2017 - 4:00PM EDT: Changes after Maintenance *July Update Notes ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ This is a question for the Plinga players that visit our site for information! *I added "Plinga" to the poll question and reset the poll numbers :( If you voted, please vote again. I will leave it alone now! lol Q: Would you like an "Add Me" page on this wiki, where you can try to find new neighbors for Charm Farm Plinga? Yes No ---- Level 30 Land Expansion Quest Details ➽ ➽ Beyond the Mists Category:Helpful Info